Everything Has Changed
by randomwriter1224
Summary: "All I know was you held the door, so dust off your highest hopes, all I know is pouring rain, everything has changed." He used her. Fir his entertainment. He couldn't have cared less. She was angry. She thought it had been real. Lies. {Maybe it has a little angst?Also used is my one shot collection.}


**AN: Does anyone read these? Anyways, I have a chapter of FOS ready on my iPod which, was unfortunately taken away last night. My mom has to go through my things #PrayPlease there's quite a few things on there that may get my instagram (yeahshedoesthat) taken away. Well anyways, I was listening to Taylor Swift, which obviously means I'm ****_definitely_**** feeling a chapter of ATW coming on. The reason I'm not doing a prompt is because my prompts are also on my iPod and I need to know every last detail. Sorry for the last one-shot it was pretty weird.**

* * *

**Set: Season 2 after the Peddie dance, inside both of their feelings.**

* * *

_"All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel right."_

_-Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran; Everything Has Changed; Single_

* * *

Eddie grinned as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast, Jerome's childlike bet actually helped him. He realized that he likes Patricia, he_ really_ likes her. And it just helped that she was pretty, her crisp green eyes, with specks of blue in them, and her small, happy, smile as he twirled her around during their dance last night. He _wanted_ to get to know her. But his stomach sunk as he faced facts_, it was just one dance, it probably didn't mean anything to her._ And to make things worse, if she found out it was for a bet, she'd probably never speak to him again.

He sighed as he sat on the table, "You all disappeared last night, is that something normal around here?" Realizing he'd most likely never end up with an answer he decided to crack a joke, "Were you off to play hopscotch?" Eddie asked in a british, babyish tone.

"N-no you know the reason I leave at night is because of the awful music you play, and the volume you play it at." Fabian stuttered.

From the other end of the table, Eddie heard Patricia scoff, "Sick Puppies... Awful?"

Eddie smirked, happily, the dance obviously had worked wonders on the normally sassy redhead. He was soon shook back to reality, "Wow. You are good." Alfie remarked, impressed.

"Good at what?" The tone of Patricia's voice was going low, to a point of worry, that didn't last long, "Good at what?" She asked, more firmly.

He sighed as Jerome and Alfie explained the bet, and he saw the look on her face, "ruining things." He stated, under his breath.

Her hurt face quickly recovered, "You cockroach." She made her way over to him, picked up the jug of milk nearby and dumped it on his head, it was pretty nasty, but he deserved it. _What were you thinking? _He scolded himself, _dancing with a girl for a bet? _

He ruined any chances of getting to know her by that silly bet.

* * *

_'And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
_Taking flight, making me feel right'_

_-Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran; Everything Has Changed; Single_

* * *

Patricia couldn't believe herself, she _actually_ thought Eddie liked her. _As if. _He used her, for his amusement. He didn't even care. The butterflies she'd felt in her stomach, the ones she'd never felt before, she'd most likely never feel them again. She actually believed the dance meant something, it obviously didn't.

So she used her, normal prankster self to get revenge. Yes, the chocolate covered worms would've worked. But that_slime-ball_ had to have taken french,didn't he? And as they were about to leave at the end of newspaper club, he _had_ to come up to her and talk to her didn't he? Of course he did.

* * *

The room was quiet, with only Patricia and Eddie left. Patricia was scrambling around to put her things in her bag and Eddie was loitering in front of the classroom, thinking of ways to approach her. Naturally, she didn't even notice his presence until he let out a frustrated sigh, the redhead grimaced noticing him, "Hey," She said, and that's all he really needed. He looked into her eyes, and for some reason, he could_ tell _that she was still kind of hurt by his stunt from the previous night.

"Hey, Yacker, we haven't really had a conversation since..." He began, a puzzled look on his face._ Great you know what to say, but you don't know how to say it. _

She didn't want to bring it up, she was hoping they could both just get over it, obviously, he had to have a different idea. She was just planning to avoid talking to him, unless it was absolutely necessary, "You danced with me to hear Jerome pathetically rap? Yeah, that was the vibe I was going for." She finished with a scowl.

Eddie awkwardly scratched the back as Patricia made her way over, to leave the classroom. He quickly clutched her wrist, making sure she didn't leave, she _couldn't_ leave, "N-no, hear me out." He was desperate to get her to forgive him. And his desperation wasn't something normal.

Patricia snatched her hand back from him, her voice was annoyed, but she actually wanted to hear what he had to say, "What?"

"Asking you to dance on a bet was a _really_ stupid idea." He offered, looking up at her face eagerly.

"We established that." She scoffed, "What's wrong with you anyways? I get it! You didn't want to actually dance with me! Can you not rub it in my face?" Patricia began walking down the hall, away from him.

Eddie hesitated, he had to find a way to fix things, at least to get her attention to make her listen, "Why do you keep pushing me away?" Eddie yelled down the deserted hallway, and after that, she couldn't just walk away, not without having the last word, so she stood in place, waiting for him to say something, "You can't just keep ignoring me! We live in the same house! I get it I made a mistake! But everything's changed! You can't pretend it never happened. You can't pretend you didn't feel _anything_!"

The redheads body snapped and faced him, "You're right. Maybe everything has changed. But that doesn't mean anything. You know what I thought last night? Well, I'll tell you, 'Why is he so persistent to dance with me?', 'Maybe he actually likes me,' but I was so wrong, you're the same slimeball you were on your first day here." And with that, she turned again, leaving Eddie deserted in the hall.

* * *

"Yacker!" Eddie yelled, trying to catch up to the redhead, "Yacker_ listen_ to me!"

"I really don't want to talk to you! Can you leave me alone?!" She screamed back, but he had already caught up to her.

"Patricia, I _d_o like you! I wasn't sure of that, and I didn't want to ask you to dance without reason, but I was sure of it when we danced." He said, he figured it out, he knew why she was so mad about it now. She thought she was wrong.

"What?" Patricia almost whispered.

"Well duh, I mean, look at me. I don't like girls, girls like me. That's why I didn't know." He replied, trying to pull it off.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't let it get to your head."

Eddie smirked, glad they were making conversation, when a question made it's way into his head, "Do you like me too?"

Patricia hesitated, she'd never genuinely _liked_ a guy, sure, she'd crushed on Mick, but she was positive he didn't like her back, so she did what first came to her mind, she kissed him, right in front of Anubis house, her first kiss. "Does that answer your question?" She asked, hopefully.

He nodded, dazed off somewhere, and walked over to the door and opened it for her. Everything really _had_ changed.

_''Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed'_

_-Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran; Everything Has Changed; Single_

* * *

**Doesn't everyone love my cheesy adorable fanfics? No. Haha, review please!**


End file.
